<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As Is The Father, So Is The Son by This_is_your_Heichou_speaking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110854">As Is The Father, So Is The Son</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_your_Heichou_speaking/pseuds/This_is_your_Heichou_speaking'>This_is_your_Heichou_speaking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Tom Riddle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anonymous Sex, Blindfolds, Dubious Consent, If being in a harem counts as a relationship?, Infidelity, Intersex Harry Potter, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Omega Harry Potter, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:07:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_your_Heichou_speaking/pseuds/This_is_your_Heichou_speaking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets away from the castle for a little alone time, except he's not quite as alone as he first thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle Sr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As Is The Father, So Is The Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsevanffs/pseuds/dutch">dutch</a> for betaing!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom really only knew the boy by sight, by the occasional gift he'd been given of a flash of the boy's skin, the scent of perfume from where he'd passed, the shine of his hair from behind the roses in the harem garden.</p><p> </p><p>He'd kept each of those memories close to him like secrets, like the stolen treasures of a magpie. And at first he'd thought these more than he deserved, more than he should ever have been allowed and a blessing in itself.</p><p> </p><p>It had felt like more than enough. But slowly, like a volcano rousing itself to the point of eruption, he became hungry. There was an itch inside him, a burning impatience that made him irritable and moody and, most of all, desperate. He could think of nothing but the glimpses he'd collected, the memories revisited again and again until the vagueness and briefness became less of an alluring flirt and more of a curse.</p><p> </p><p>The harem omegas weren't supposed to leave their wing of the castle unless the Emperor allowed it, but Tom's darling was nothing if not rebellious. Perhaps that was one of the reasons he'd stood out so from all the other beautiful omegas, and why Tom found himself so enraptured with him.</p><p> </p><p>Upon following his habits a little more closely—so closely that he knew he'd get his head chopped off despite his status if anyone were to find where his eyes wandered—he realised that his boy would often sneak off somewhere to the back of the castle. All that was there were the mountains the castle was built upon—a beautiful place for sure, with crystal clear water running in streams and waterfalls into deep blue pools across rocks of every colour. It was a place that many people, from the furthest edges of the empire, often came to enjoy. But that was exactly why it surprised Tom that his boy would ever venture there.</p><p> </p><p>After all, the bells that rang clear with every one of his steps was unmistakable as that of one of the Emperor's harem.</p><p> </p><p>But when he gained the confidence, when the urge to see the boy properly, to touch the boy—just once!—became too much, he finally managed to follow his boy into the mountains unnoticed. They wandered deeper and deeper, between narrow passes and across wide streams, until he came to a pool of water high up where perhaps nobody else had ever ventured. It was late afternoon by the time they arrived, Tom's every step silent and distant, lest his boy see him and run. And with every step into perceived solitude, the boy became less and less careful—laughing as he hopped across stone and water, twirling so his anklet and bangles shone in the sun, and rang with every one of his movements.</p><p> </p><p>Tom didn't know if he loved the sound, or hated it.</p><p> </p><p>Not that his opinion mattered. The anklet was a sign of one of the Emperor's harem, and couldn't be taken off except by his command. It was pointless to think about the show of ownership, of how Tom could imagine all he wanted that the boy was his, only to be reminded otherwise with his every step. Instead, he thought about the green of the boy's eyes in the light of the sun, and the gold with which it painted his skin as he undressed.</p><p> </p><p>He was flawless, his hair the clouds to the sun of his smile. His mouth was pink and beautifully round, and for a second Tom felt the cruel urge to bite them red, to kiss them until his boy cried.</p><p> </p><p>The strength of his desire was like a shock through him, and for a second Tom was just surprised at himself. But he watched, enraptured, as the boy slid out of his loose trousers and revealed his nakedness to him without ever knowing, and thought that he couldn't possibly walk away.</p><p> </p><p>He watched the boy bend down to fold away the clothing, saw the pink of his sex through the sheer material of his shirt for just a split second—almost as if the omega was <em>teasing</em> him, and Tom was not strong enough.</p><p> </p><p>He had to have him. And he would.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was a beautiful day. Harry didn't often get the chance to get away from the castle unnoticed—there were eyes everywhere, and it was just safer to assume everyone would out his habits to the Emperor for a favourable glance than hope that anyone would keep his secrets. But luckily for him, it was the <em>getting away</em> part that was the hardest, because once he disappeared, the castle was big enough that nobody would think twice if he hadn't been seen the entire day.</p><p> </p><p>The only thing he had to worry about was being back before nightfall, but Harry was always careful about that.</p><p> </p><p>It was one thing being in the Emperor's extensive harem, it was another altogether to be one of his very favourites.</p><p> </p><p>But Harry didn't like to think of all that now. He'd managed to get away, and on such a sunny day too. The air was hot and the water deliciously cool against his feet, and there was nobody out here for miles around. Here, Harry could relax and lose himself in the sounds of running water and nature, and cleanse himself of the hustle and bustle of castle life.</p><p> </p><p>Or so he'd thought.</p><p> </p><p>He wondered how he hadn't even heard the man sneak up on him, but perhaps the sound of the small waterfall he sat next to had just been louder than he'd realised. The man's hand went straight over Harry's mouth, the hold strong and unflinching as the other went to wrap around Harry's waist. It didn't matter how he struggled—the man was too strong, and when Harry angled his head just <em>so</em> he understood why.</p><p> </p><p>The man was an alpha, a young one too. Of course he was stronger than Harry, an omega kept soft and pliant for the pleasure of his Emperor.</p><p> </p><p>The man bent close to Harry's ear, his chin rough against Harry's shoulder as he spoke. "You're not supposed to be out here."</p><p> </p><p>And Harry, hearing this, froze. Because the man was right, he <em>wasn't</em> supposed to be out here, and though this man would no doubt have his hands cut off for daring to touch him, his eyes gouged out for daring to <em>look</em>, Harry couldn't be sure he wouldn't suffer a fate just as bad.</p><p> </p><p>There was barely anything covering him. He'd taken off his loose harem pants, and though they too were just as sheer and silky as his tunic, they at least would have been a barrier between him and the hardness the alpha pressed against his arse. As it was, only the man's own clothing remained between them, and it did little to deter the lustful way he pushed into Harry's body.</p><p> </p><p>He maneuvered Harry down onto his hands and knees without another word, bending him into lordosis until Harry could feel the breeze against his sex. He flushed with the shame of it—not because of his nakedness. No, the Emperor was known to partake of his harem without compunction, uncaring of who sat before him.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, he'd take Harry even with all of the important lords and ladies present, as if it were just as normal as having grapes fed to him during a meeting. Never in front of the populace—he took the concerns of the poor seriously, and for that Harry thought him a good ruler. But with the rich, he became lavish and showy himself, and liked to surround himself with the most beautiful omegas just as a show of power.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, he'd even let an alpha or two touch him, slide their hand across his chest and through the wetness between his thighs. He never let another fuck him, but that didn't stop alphas and even betas from taking liberties, pushing their fingers up his cunt and their cock between his thighs.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was by no means innocent. So it wasn't his nakedness he was ashamed of, but the fact that he'd been caught off guard so very easily. His mind raced as he tried to think of a way out, some way to deter the alpha or at the very least buy himself some time. But just pulling on the grip the alpha had on his wrists made it clear that the man was unlikely to be distracted.</p><p> </p><p>"I've waited so long," the alpha groaned into his ear. His breath was hot against Harry's skin, and his voice so gravelly and deep that Harry felt himself go wet despite himself. The alpha thrust against Harry's arse, strong and obvious enough to make it clear what he wanted. Harry cried out.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you doing this? Why <em>me</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why <em>not</em> you," the alpha replied, "when everything from your mouth to your scent to the way you walk has me bewitched? This is the price you pay for enchanting me, boy, and I'm not nice enough a man to care if you meant to."</p><p> </p><p>There was something familiar about the voice, now that the alpha had spoken more than five words, but all Harry could think of was his Emperor visiting him tonight and finding some other man's seed up his cunt. Again, he twisted in the alpha's hold, and again it had no effect.</p><p> </p><p>So he arched up against the cock pressing into his skin, and said, "Just don't put it in, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>There was a long, heavy silence, and Harry began to fear the alpha would disagree and take from him by force what he was so unwilling to give. But then the man laughed and moved away from him a little, and when he next pressed against Harry it was the nakedness of his cock laying snug against Harry's pussy.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine," he said. "Since you ask so nicely."</p><p> </p><p>He slipped his cock between Harry's thighs in soft, almost teasing thrusts. It was warm and hard, and pressed up against his sex in such a delicious way that Harry was tempted to just let the alpha ruin him.</p><p> </p><p>But what would his Emperor do, if he found out? If he <em>realised</em>? The fear of being discovered was perhaps the only thing that held Harry back from spreading himself wide like he so badly wanted to. Instead, he pressed his legs tight about the alpha's cock, and once the man started thrusting in earnest, he allowed himself to look down.</p><p> </p><p>The cock was large, pink and thick and drooling. It made Harry want to take it into his mouth, take it into his cunt. He was filled with an odd hunger, an illicit sort of thrill. He'd been more naked than this, had sex filthier than this, but never with anyone except his Emperor.</p><p> </p><p>He hadn't realised it would be so... <em>exciting</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The alpha behind him groaned, heavy and desperate as he sped up. Harry's thighs were wet and slippery now, both with the alpha's arousal and his own wetness. His cock hit the underside of Harry's own, it's thickness almost enough to match Harry's entire, very modest length. He thought, for a second, that he should feel ashamed, or perhaps embarrassed at how small he was there, but instead all he felt was a burning arousal at the evident difference in their sizes.</p><p> </p><p>And besides, it's not like Harry was going to use his dick for anything that needed it to be large. </p><p> </p><p>"You're so pretty, darling," the alpha moaned, sliding one of his hands up Harry's stomach to toy with his chest. His fingers were rough as they pinched his nipples, making Harry gasp almost pathetically into smooth stone. His shirt was gathered right up under his arms now, and Harry had the quick thought that there was no point to still having it on—he was completely bare for the alpha either way.</p><p> </p><p>But the alpha's mouth was on his shoulder blades, carving soft marks into his skin and he was fucking into Harry's thighs with a desperation that lit something inside him, and that was infinitely more important.</p><p> </p><p>"So sweet, baby boy, so good for me," the alpha groaned. "Your body was <em>made</em> for this, made to take my cock in any way I please. I'd have you tied to my bed, feed you my cock, ruin you for anyone else."</p><p> </p><p>It seemed, once he'd gotten started, the alpha couldn't seem to stop talking. Harry wanted to smirk at the way his tongue had loosened with his gratification—typical of alphas, though perhaps it would be fairer to say it was typical of anyone. But he couldn't feel as smug as he should. Perhaps later he'd have the chance to enjoy this minor victory, but he felt so <em>overwhelmed</em>—the alpha's weight and scent and warmth felt much too immediate, so profound he felt distant even from the loud sound of water trickling down stone and into its pool.</p><p> </p><p>And still, the alpha's voice carried that familiarity. He tried to think, but the cock between his legs rubbed against him so pleasantly that his mind just went blank. When that didn't yield any results, he tried to turn his head, and the alpha stopped. His hand was suddenly in Harry's hair, grasping and pushing his face down almost mercilessly.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh <em>no</em>, little omega, you're not going to tattle on me after this," he hissed. "I'll make sure of that."</p><p> </p><p>He reached for Harry's gauzy, flowy shirt and—without care or concern—ripped it apart easily. Folding over the material enough so that perhaps only pale colours could be seen through it, he wrapped the strip of fabric around Harry's eyes. Then he paused, and Harry heard the distinct sound of leather sliding against fabric. Idly, Harry wondered at the state of his dress—how would he sneak back on, with his shirt in tatters, his skin bare?</p><p> </p><p>The alpha used the leather—his belt, Harry guessed, to tie his hands behind his back, the bangles on his arms clinking as he pulled them into place. Harry didn't fight it. He didn't intend to do anything except let the ordeal pass and pretend it had never happened, except it seemed just fucking his thighs wasn't doing it for the alpha anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Though he expected a cock to slide, tight and wet, between his thighs again, he instead felt strong hands pull his pages apart. He flinched when he felt something blunt and warm press right up against his cunt, pressing with such slow insistence and strength that none of his attempts to shake it had any effect.</p><p> </p><p>"Please," he said, though it came out more as a moan. "You <em>promised</em>."</p><p> </p><p>The alpha laughed, low and husky and cruel. "I <em>lied</em>," he said, and then pushed the head of his cock into Harry's pussy.</p><p> </p><p>Harry gasped, and maybe a few tears escaped unnoticed at the sudden and unforeseen stretch. But the alpha didn't pause. He fucked into Harry like he'd fucked into the space between his thighs, forcing Harry's chest lower and his legs further apart. He felt so <em>good</em> inside Harry, so heavy and large and <em>oh</em>, Harry felt almost dizzy with the force of it. A part of him—a <em>not insignificant</em> part of him wanted nothing more than to go loose and pliant, to let the alpha pull his hips up as he pleased and fuck him until he couldn't think anymore.</p><p> </p><p>But he thought of his Highness, his Emperor, pushing into Harry tonight and commenting on how loose he was. He thought about this unknown alpha leaving his seed in Harry's body, and his Emperor finding the evidence as he fucked it back out of him. He thought of the shame, the punishment, but even as he did he found the trepidation to be fading.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't that his Emperor didn't know how to fuck him, or that he left Harry without gratification. One of the perks of being a favourite was that he regularly got to enjoy the man's company. And despite being a older man, his Emperor was handsome, skilled, just the right amount of forceful to make Harry <em>want</em> to fall to his knees.</p><p> </p><p>But he'd never been fucked with this sort of impatience, this sort of raw <em>strength</em>. This was a sort of primal that being taken in lavish bedrooms and opulent dining rooms couldn't recreate, and he ached in ways he hadn't ached in what felt like <em>years</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He adored his Emperor, and perhaps might say that he even <em>loved</em> him, in some ways. But Harry couldn't remember the past time someone held him so tightly his hips felt like they'd bruise, and he realised with a sharp want that he didn't want to give up feeling like that.</p><p> </p><p>The alpha was deep inside him, so deep and thick and hot that Harry felt like his cock must come up to his throat. He pressed close, his chest firm against Harry's back and his balls pressed to Harry's cock. His hands roamed Harry's skin, back up to his nipples and against his waist where he was sensitive. He bit almost hungrily at Harry's nape, at his shoulders and the place where his spine made his skin dip, at the upper sides of his biceps and the soft place where his arms smoothed into his torso. Harry pushed his fingers back as far as they could go, stroking the skin of the alpha's abdomen, and his touch seemed to excite the alpha even further.</p><p> </p><p>He snapped his hips into Harry's pussy, fast and hard enough to ache, and then reached down to envelop Harry's cock completely in his large, rough hand. Harry whined at the feeling of it, at the warmth and firmness, and the alpha smiled against his elbow.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Tiny</em>," he murmured, almost fondly. "What's the point of this cute little thing, except that it's good for me to play with?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry felt himself flushing in response, knew he must've gone obviously pink, but he didn't say anything. What <em>could</em> he say, except to admit he liked being talked to like this, that he liked feeling small and manhandled and <em>controlled</em> like this? He kept thinking about how he'd let a stranger, someone he hadn't even <em>seen</em>, put their cock in him, and he felt almost ashamed at his own brazenness. And when he thought of this, thought of the fact that he <em>could</em> have fought and <em>didn't</em>, he found himself feeling perhaps a little guilty, but mostly hot with arousal and desire.</p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't even call it a cock, really," the alpha continued. He reached down further, his fingers tracing around Harry's cunt, where Harry was stretched wide to take him. Harry shuddered into his touch, and was rewarded with another squeeze to his dick. "It's so small, calling it a cock would be too generous. It's more of a <em>cocklet</em>, don't you think? Maybe I should just call it a <em>clit</em> and be done with it."</p><p> </p><p>And Harry wanted to say <em>something</em>, maybe protest or even encourage, but his mouth was too wet and loose, and his head was too dizzy with pleasure to do anything more than whine pathetically.</p><p> </p><p>Everytime the alpha spoke, there was a quality, a certain lilt to his voice, that made it seem achingly familiar. He'd heard it before, though perhaps not as husky, not so changed by sex. The alpha pressed his head down and pushed his arse up to fuck his better, harder, and through the pleasure Harry heard him say, "that's right, sweetheart, just like that," and suddenly it <em>clicked</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Tom Riddle.</p><p> </p><p>The alpha fucking him was none other than Tom <em>fucking</em> Riddle, the Emperor's son, and the bastard that didn't know how to leave him well alone. Harry had lost count of how many times he'd found himself followed around the castle by Tom, trying to ignore catcalls and come-ons as he tried to escape the Prince's attentions. He'd known the Prince was sweet on him, of course, even noticed him following Harry on his occasional walks about the gardens, but he'd always seen the Prince as… well, as a little inconsequential. Tom Riddle had a rather cruel reputation, but the lovesick way he eyed Harry had made Harry underestimate him, and now he couldn't help but feel he was paying for it.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to feel angry, or at least annoyed, but all he could think of was Tom Riddle's stupid, perfect hair and stupid, <em>perfect</em> mouth, and wanted nothing more than to feel that mouth on him. He must have gone stiff or something, because Tom too stilled, pressed as deep as possible into his pussy.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" he snapped. Harry shook his head, and Tom fucked into him hard, as if it were a punishment. "<em>What</em>?" he demanded, again, but Harry refused to say.</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause, and then Tom was pulling out of Harry's body. Harry panicked for a second, but before he could do more than reach his hands back to touch Tom's abdomen, he felt the world turning as Tom settled him onto his back. He pushed Harry's thighs up, exposing his loose, sloppy cunt. Harry flushed, but Tom didn't say anything, and a second later he was sliding into Harry's cunt again. The sound was wet, messy, and it made Tom laugh low and mean. "You're such a little <em>slut</em>," he groaned, fucking into Harry fast and hard. "You didn't even put up a fight, it's like you <em>wanted</em> me to fuck you."</p><p> </p><p>He pushed Harry's thighs back further, until Harry was almost bent in two, and fucked him even deeper. Harry cried out, feeling almost <em>achy</em>—almost like Tom was bruising his insides, except that it felt so good. He wanted to come so badly, but Tom didn't seem to care for anything but his own pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Did</em> you want me to fuck you?" he continued. "Did you <em>want</em> some unknown alpha to just slide their cock on your loose cunt, have their way with you, leave you a mess?" His hand came down on Harry's cock again, squeezing it almost painfully, and Harry gasped. He felt like Tom's cock was growing on him, filling him up further than he was maybe capable of handling, and all he could do to deal with it was spread his legs wider and moan.</p><p> </p><p>Tom voice was going deeper with every thrust, every push of his hips. "If you were mine, I'd leave you tied up to the stocks, blindfolded just like this, and let the entire Empire leave their load in you." And then, almost unkindly, "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"</p><p> </p><p>He stroked up Harry's cock once, twice, his cock growing impossibly harder inside Harry's cunt and then Harry was coming. He arched high, until he felt like his back might cramp, but the orgasm felt so powerful that for a long while there was nothing but blinding pleasure—the kind that washed through your entire being, and left you with an empty head and a tingling body.</p><p> </p><p>Tom came only a little while after that, fucking his knot and come into Harry until it became too large to do more than pulse inside Harry. Then he collapsed on Tom of Harry, his nose against Harry's neck. His knot stretched Harry so wide he couldn't get used to it, and it seemed to stretch his orgasm until it was minutes later he felt conscious again, and became aware of Tom breathing against his skin.</p><p> </p><p>He stayed like that until he'd gone soft, his knot going down until he could slip out of the mess he'd made of Harry's cunt. For a second there was only silence, the sun on Harry's skin, and Tom's chest pressed against his own. Then Tom was moving, rising before Harry was really ready to even shift, never mind deal with what had just happened. He sighed, and then flinched when he felt hot breath on his sex, and a tongue pushing into his cunt.</p><p> </p><p>He whined, overwhelmed feeling the urge to thread his fingers into Tom's hair, in the sheets of a bed, <em>anything</em>, except there was nothing to hold on to. Tom fucked him with his tongue, mouthing at his cunt and his little cock and Harry felt almost like he was convulsing, shaking from side to side because it was too <em>much</em>, but he couldn't get away, and Tom wouldn't ease up. He'd already come, was still aching with the aftermath of being fucked by Tom, but Tom seemed determined to make him lose his mind. He licked into Harry's pussy like a starving man, and laughed against Harry's cunt when Harry's eyes grew wet with overstimulation.</p><p> </p><p>Harry kicked out involuntarily, desperate to make it stop. Tom grabbed his thigh in one strong, large hand. "Alpha," Harry moaned, and when that didn't work, "<em>Tom</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>Tom stopped. He moved back, laying one final kiss on the tip of Harry's cock like he couldn't help himself, and then crowded close to Harry's mouth. He tasted like come and Harry's own slick, his mouth wet and softer than it deserved to be, and the kiss he gave Harry was shamelessly filthy.</p><p> </p><p>"How long have you known?" he murmured into Harry's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Harry ached up to press into him, and said, "Untie me first."</p><p> </p><p>A beat, and then Tom did as Harry asked, first undoing his blindfold so he could see the reluctant expression on Tom's face, and then freeing his arms. Harry brought them forward gingerly, gasping at the ache, his eyes fluttering, and Tom surged forward to kiss him again.</p><p> </p><p>Harry let him. He let Tom lick into his mouth, bend him back until only Tom's strong arm was keeping his from falling back onto the stone, wrapped his legs around Tom's waist so his spent cock was pressed against Harry's puffy, used cunt. Tom groaned, and Harry smiled viciously before he bit into Tom's lower lip. When they seperated, Harry could taste blood on his tongue, and Tom's mouth was swollen.</p><p> </p><p>"This could turn out badly for you," he said. Tom stilled, his eyes going to Harry's like a man watching for cues. "You may be the Emperor's son, but you know he'd have you flogged in a heartbeat for this. At the very <em>least</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Tom didn't reply, but Harry could see something dark rising in his eyes, a response to a threat. It could be vicious, Harry thought. If let out, it would <em>hurt</em>, maybe deliciously so, but not now. Now, the sun was sinking behind the mountains, painting the water orange, and the shadows would soon grow so long as to be treacherous on the way home.</p><p> </p><p>So he stood, turned so Tom could see his back, and then bent down to pick up his trousers until he could <em>feel</em> the come slipping from him.</p><p> </p><p>"As it is, we'll let this slide," he said, slipping into the only whole item of clothing he had. He turned to see Tom sitting exactly where he'd left him, legs apart, his cock twitching with interest again, and felt unbearably <em>proud</em> at the thought that he had that power.</p><p> </p><p>He turned to leave, but before he did he paused, and over his shoulder added, "Next time I visit this place, don't feel obligated to sneak up on me."</p><p> </p><p>And then he was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>